


First Date.

by GinevraJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blind Date, M/M, One Shot, cheol doesn't, jihoon likes horror movies, so he's scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraJ/pseuds/GinevraJ
Summary: First dates aren't even supposed to be this bad.





	First Date.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Havokftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/gifts).



> I did this a while ago on wattpad in spanish, figured I could post it here in english.  
> Based on [this thread.](https://twitter.com/havoktreeftw/status/882199997525217281)

Jihoon looked at his watch and stared at it for a moment while leaning against the wall. He wasn’t going to lie and pretend like he wasn’t anxious, he never had a blind date. But his friend Seungkwan made it sound so well and he figured that it wasn’t such a bad idea, he was in fact very lonely and in need of a boyfriend. He had been texting with this guy Seungcheol for a while and Jihoon was the one to suggest a first date, he seemed friendly.

He didn’t know how he looked, but he figured that’s the whole point of having a _blind_ date. It wasn’t very hard to spot him, it was late and Jihoon was the only person waiting outside of the cinema. Also, Seungcheol sent him a message apologizing because he would be late and he told him to buy the tickets himself.

Jihoon chose to go see a film on the first date because he wasn’t very good at talking with strangers. Seungcheol wasn’t exactly a stranger he had been talking with him through text, but still, he was nervous. He preferred to have a date where they didn’t feel the need to talk and then invite him to dinner or something, whatever he wanted. Jihoon looked up from his phone when he heard footsteps.

“Hi, Jihoon?” Seungcheol asked with a smile.

Jihoon nodded and greeted him with a wide smile, he wasn’t expecting someone like him. His expectations were low, he thought Seungcheol would be a mediocre guy, but he actually looked like a fucking model.

“I’m sorry, did you wait too much?”

“Not at all, I had time to wait in line and buy the tickets.”

“Great, let’s go.”

Both of them went inside and after the employee checked their tickets Seungcheol took them to see the title of the movie Jihoon chose.

“Oh, you chose this one.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, it’s okay, I like horror movies.” he answered with a smile.

“Great, because I was torn between this one and another one, but I’m not in the mood to see anything commercial."

“Yeah, me neither.” Seungcheol murmured when it was their turn to get their food.

Jihoon wouldn’t normally buy popcorn, he wasn’t used to that, but that was a first date, he could spend the money.

Their seats were placed in the middle, towards the back of the room. He didn’t want to insinuate anything, but he also didn’t want the entire cinema knowing that their date ended up going well.

The movie started after half an hour of trailers, Seungcheol was the one holding the bag of popcorn and Jihoon would take some from time to time. The movie wasn’t that scary at the beginning, Jihoon was used to seeing horror movies and he liked them. On the other hand, Seungcheol seemed… _anxious_. When the movie started to get to the scary parts Jihoon noticed that Seungcheol would jump from time to time and spill some of the popcorn.

“Are you… scared?” Jihoon whispered softly, trying not to scare him too much.

“Me? Scared? No, no, I’m fine, really.” Seungcheol said with a smile, but when he moved his head to look at this screen he lowered his gaze, as if there was something very interesting inside the popcorn can.

“If you want to we can go and get in another room to see another movie, I don’t think they’ll notice.”

“No, really, it’s fine, I’m not scared.” Seungcheol talked calmly so he wouldn’t notice how scared he was.

Jihoon smiled and grabbed some more popcorn to eat, he could see a mile away that Seungcheol didn’t like horror movies and was obviously terrified. But Jihoon thought it was cute that he wanted to stay there just for him.

At the end of the movie Seungcheol finished the popcorn on his own and was snuggled up in his seat, with a leg against his chest.

“Movie’s over.” Jihoon said while looking at the time in his phone.

“That’s the ending?” Seungcheol looked surprised about it.

“Yes.” Jihoon looked at him grinning, he looked so scared.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, it was good, did _you?”_ he asked, curious to see his reaction.

“Yeah, sure. I just wasn’t expecting that ending.”

“Did you think it was going to end well?”

“N-no, just… another one.” he murmured without knowing what to say.

Jihoon laughed and got up from his seat to walk to the exit. Seungcheol followed him closely, there was a long dark hallway and they were the last persons to leave the room so Seungcheol looked pretty spooked. Jihoon repressed a laugh when he saw that Seungcheol was looking back every five seconds, when he opened the door Seungcheol looked _relieved_.

After that Jihoon wanted to walk with him and talk for a while, but Seungcheol seemed really nervous to do that, he was really fast to say his goodbyes and they didn’t talk much.

* * *

 

Seungcheol walked fast and called one of his friends while he was going home.

“Seungcheol! How was your date?” he heard Seokmin at the other side of the line.

“Horrible.”

“But I thought you liked that guy… Jihoon?”

“Yes, I like him, whatever. Remember he wanted to take me to the movies?

“Yes.”

“Well, apparently he likes horror movies.”

“Oh no…”

“Yeah, I tried to look normal but I was so scared I threw popcorn everywhere. I was more focused on not seeing anything scary than in Jihoon.

“And what happened?”

“Nothing, I was so nervous after the movie I just said goodbye and now I’m walking home. I don’t think he will call me for a second date, it would be dumb."

“Don’t lose hope, you can always call him yourself.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“Well, that’s the idea of the first date, you break the ice so the second one isn’t that awkward. That’s why he took you to the cinema, he’s a smart guy.”

“Yeah, so much he won’t even call me ever again.”

“You’re so pessimistic, have some faith.”

“I think I’ll pass, I won’t do blind dates anymore and accept my single life, I just hit rock bottom.”

“Whatever you say. Do you want to come to my house so you can forget about the date and the movie?”

“Sure, thank you.” Seungcheol sighed and hanged up the phone.  

* * *

 

Several days passed and both of them exchanged a few texts were Jihoon asked him if the date was okay. They didn’t really talk after that, just like Seungcheol expected. But he did answer Jihoon’s text a little bit harshly, so it wasn’t a surprise that Jihoon didn’t call him back. He didn’t want to embarrass himself even more, even if he liked Jihoon, he still felt bad for what happened.

In the end Jihoon surprised him with a phonecall the next week.

“Hello?” Seungcheol asked absently while he was eating, he didn’t look at the screen when he answered the call and he was having breakfast before going to work, so he was a little sleepy.

“Hi.” Seungcheol recognized Jihoon’s voice even though it had been almost two weeks.

“J-Jihoon, how are you?” he tried to talk as calmly as he could.

“Fine, I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“No, don’t worry, I wasn’t doing anything.”

“I wanted to ask you if we could meet again, I’ve been pretty busy lately, sorry I didn’t call you earlier.”

“Uhmmm…” Seungcheol hesitated for a moment before answering, contemplating the option of just making up an exuse. “Yeah sure, no problem. When?”

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Yes.” Seungcheol said calmly, obviously he was free on a friday night, he was single.

“Perfect. Do you want to have dinner at my house?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, I’ll text you the address later, see you tomorrow.” he sounded cheerful.

Seungcheol left his phone in the table and sighed. He wasn’t expecting Jihoon to call him for a second date, but at least he was sure that it was going to be different from the first one. He liked the idea of having dinner at Jihoon’s house, at least they wouldn't have to go to a restaurant and argue about who would pay, that always ruined everything.

That afternoon Jihoon sent him a text with his address and the time they would meet. Seungcheol wasn’t going to admit that he was actually very nervous, he wasn’t like that. Usually he would be in Jihoon’s place, the one inviting people over to his house and being all calm about it, but that wasn’t exactly what was happening.

The next day Seungcheol spent over an hour thinking of what he could wear, he never had that dilema before and he never understood why people took that so seriously. But there he was, trying to figure out if jeans were too casual or the pants were too elegant. In the end he wore the jeans, the ones that weren’t torn, and a shirt that was little elegant, just in case.

Jihoon’s house was fifteen minutes away driving, so he didn’t think that he would get there so fast. He read the address one more time and knocked on the door, Jihoon opened it pretty fast.

“Hi.” he greeted him with a smile.

“Hi.” Seungcheol tried to not smile awkwardly, he failed. Jihoon stepped aside to let him in. “Oh, I brought you this.” Seungcheol gave him the bottle of wine he had bought that morning.

“Wow, looks expensive, thank you.” Jihoon murmured looking at the bottle.

“It’s not, don’t worry.” Seungcheol laughed and gained a little bit of confidence.

“Great, because I didn’t want to disappoint you when you realized that we were going to drink water.” both of them laughed and Jihoon walked towards the kitchen to leave the bottle there.

He took Seungcheol’s coat and left it somewhere Seungcheol didn’t see because he was too busy looking around and being nervous.

“I didn’t think you would get here so early, so we’ll have to wait a litte bit for the food to be done.”

“Well, I was late the first time so I didn’t want to do it again.” he said with a soft smile that made Jihoon giggle, fucking giggle, he was amazing.

“What do you want to do in the meawhile?”

“What were you doing before I got here?”

“I was watching a movie.” Seungcheol lifted his head and tried to look calm.

“Oh, okay, we can keep watching it.”

They walked to the living room while talking about anything, Seungcheol was trying to make any type of conversation so that Jihoon would forget about the movie and they would just talk. But Jihoon kept talking with him while he walked towards the TV and played the movie from the beginning. Seungcheol told him that it was fine, he didn’t mind watching the movie from where Jihoon left it. But Jihoon insisted that it wouldn’t be the same if he did that, and that it was a good movie. Seungcheol totally regrets telling Jihoon that he liked horror movies.

As soon as the movie started Seungcheol knew that it was a horror movie, fuck, he must really like them. Five minutes into the movie and Seungcheol was snuggled up in his seat and trying not to look scared, even though he was completely failing.

“I’m going to see if the food is ready.” Jihoon told him while getting up from the couch.

Seungcheol was about to tell him ' _Don’t leave me alone.'_  but he preferred to change his words.

“Do I stop the movie?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ve seen this part.” he said with a smile before going into the kitchen.

Seungcheol furrowed his brows and looked away from the screen, trying to get distracted with his phone and not paying attention to the TV. He put his phone away immediately he saw Jihoon enter the living room.

“My oven is really old, so we’ll have to wait a little longer. Are you hungry? Do you want me to go buy something to eat?”

“No, it’s okay I’m fine.” Seungcheol said with a smile, when in reality he wanted to tell him: ' _Sit down and protect me.'_

Jihoon nodded and sat on the sofa a little bit closer to him than earlier, he put his arm in the backrest of the sofa. It looked like something he would do out of habit, but Seungcheol wanted to think that he would later put his arm around his shoulders. If Jihoon did it to do that later he was really good at hiding it.

Seungcheol played with his phone, moving it around in his hands anxiously. The movie didn’t have a single part where it wasn’t scary, that one was even worse than the one they saw in the cinema. He started getting closer to Jihoon without noticing, as if something would get out of the TV to kill him and Jihoon was his only chance to live.

He really hated horror movies, he didn’t have a good experience with them. His older brothers would make him watch them when he was little and they would scare him everytime something happened. Seungcheol was a person who could defend himself easily, he went to the gym regularly and he wasn’t a little boy. It was just ridiculous to see him that scared because of a horror movie.

It was pure instinct when he hid his face between his hands when he knew something was about to happen, he didn’t realize that Jihoon put his arm around his shoulders to bring him closer. When he realized what he had done he lifted his head just when the scary scene happened. The scream he did and the way he sheltered himself in Jihoon was just ridiculous and embarrassing. He heard Jihoon laugh softly and that just made him angry.

“You’re laughing at me!” Seungcheol tried to get up but he accidentally saw the screen and realized that the bad part wasn’t over.

“No, don’t look yet.” Jihoon placed a hand on his cheek and brought him close to his chest so he wouldn’t see the TV.

Seungcheol could hear Jihoon’s soft laugh and that would have made him even more angy if he didn’t feel Jihoon’s hand caressing his hair so that he wouldn’t be scared. Seungcheol wasn’t used to that and even though he knew that Jihoon probably played the movie on purpose he was glad he did it if that meant Jihoon would behave like that with him.

When the screams were over Jihoon stopped the movie, he would’ve done that earlier, but he didn’t want to let Seungcheol go, so he waited for the scene to be over. Seungcheol lifted his head to look at Jihoon, but he didn’t leave his arms, for the sole reason that it felt good to be that close to him.

“You did it on purpose.” he said furrowing his brows.

“Yes, I wanted to know how much longer you could keep up the lie.”

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol hitted him in the arm, Jihoon just laughed.

“Well that’s a lesson for you to learn, don’t lie to me, I hate lies. You could’ve said that you don’t like horror movies, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“What did you want me to do? I didn’t want to start with the wrong foot, maybe you love horror movies and you don’t want to date someone who doesn’t."

“It’s true, I like them, but I don’t mind being with someone who doesn’t like them. I’m flattered, would you really watch horror movies just to be with me?”

“Well… I’m here, right?” Seungcheol answered, soft smile on his lips.

Jihoon tipped his head forward to kiss him, Seungcheol didn’t move for a moment because he wasn’t expecting that. But it didn’t take him long to close his eyes and kiss him back. Jihoon moved one of his hands to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. They separated and Jihoon looked at him with a smile.

“How about we have some dinner? I’m starving and the food must be done by now.”

“Sure.” Seungcheol answered with a wide smile on his face.

Jihoon took his hand and they went to the kitchen to finally have dinner and talk properly. At least Seungcheol now knew that he could be himself and Jihoon wouldn’t judge him in any type of way. He liked him so much and hoped that Jihoon felt the same way.


End file.
